Ilusiones Transparentes
by Jinzou-ENEmy
Summary: ¿Quién diría que la perdida de un objeto me haría encontrar la felicidad, especialmente a mi primer amor?..Agradezco a Dios.. o mejor dicho.. hubiera agradecido... Si tan sólo pudiera cambiarlo todo.. el idiota que fuí, no merece perdón. Bad Summary, pero que más da xd


**-****_Kagerou Project es una obra de Jin, nombres y personajes pertenecen a el, personajes diseñados por Wannyanpu y Shidu.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusiones transparentes.<strong>

_Pov SHINTARO._

-Diablos, cómo pude ser tan idiota para dejar mi cartera... –me quejé en murmuros mientras iba de camino a mi instituto, ya era algo de noche, por lo que debía darme prisa si quería evitar problemas. Ah, es cierto, soy Kisaragi Shintaro de 15 años, cabellos y ojos negrizcos, estatura promedio. Actualmente curso tercero de secundaria, y no es por presumir ni nada, pero soy uno, bueno, el mejor en mi clase. Mis calificaciones se han mantenido siempre en 100 perfectamente, incluyendo las pruebas, seguramente se preguntan... ¿tienes amigos?.. Ese vendría siendo un directo y frío no. No me importa eso, no pienso arriesgar mi estudio por gente que ni siquiera vale la pena. Soy un chico solitario, frío... amargado. Lo sé. Pero es mejor que tener que ser un tonto con alguien más. Dejando eso, me encuentro en los pasillos de mi escuela, cómo notaron, olvidé mi cartera, y sin ella no podré estar en paz. Iba tranquilo, hasta que…

-¡Waaah! –se escuchó un ruido extraño, así que grité al instante, no es como si tuviera miedo a los fantasmas o algo así... esas cosas no existen.

-Demonios, s-sólo fue un ruido... debió haber sido un gato que se coló, o que se yo... –me relajé y proseguí a buscar mi pertenencia perdida.

-¡Haaaaw, No! – se escuchó otro sonido desconocido.. en mi salón.

¡-Waaaah! –grité de nuevo, el ruido era diferente, pero con el mismo tono chillante. Llegué a mi aula, entrando con cuidado, esperando que no me pasara nada.. sé que no era un fantasma, verdad.. verdad?. Sin más temor, entré, estaba un poco oscuro, pero acudí a mi asiento, ahí estaba mi cartera… y ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú quien eres, y que haces aquí?. –pregunté serio.

-U-uhm.. eh. S-Soy Tateyama Ayano, y pues.. Estoy repasando para mi examen extraordinario.. –dijo esta nerviosa, no podía verle bien el rostro pues ya la oscuridad andaba abarcando más, así que me fui a donde se ubicaba el interruptor de luz y la prendí… ahí fue cuando cometí un grave.. ¿error?. Cabellera castaña, uniforme negro que hacía conjunto al mío, bufanda y broches rojos, ojos de un color chocolate.. y lo que me faltaba…

-Ah, ¿eres Kisaragi Shintaro, no? Voy en tu clase… -cuando dijo mi nombre, sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa común y corriente, esta… era una sonrisa única, dulce y tranquila, es de esas sonrisas que te calman por más estresado que estés. Ese gesto, la hacía ver… hermosa. ¿huh?

-Nunca te había visto.. –le respondí muy frío, cómo siempre.

-U-Uh.. bueno..pues.. yo me siento a tu lado..

-…No, no identifico. Pero dejando eso, ¿pasaste a extraordinario?

-Pues.. –Esta se puso penosa, ahora sonriendo nerviosa, seguía viéndose igual de…¿linda?-Lo que pasa es que mis calificaciones son muy pésimas, y pues, de tan malas que son me mandaron hasta aquí..

-Idiota. –Contesté sin sentimiento.

-¿Eh…?

-No puedo creerlo, el resto suele sacar por lo menos un 60, pero tu te sobrepasas...–dije con intención de echarle en cara su horrible realidad.

-P-Pues.. yo..

-Me largo. Dudo que pase- -decía ya con mi cartera en mano para irme de ahí, pero sentí que me habían jalado un poco de la manga de mi uniforme.

-Tu eres muy listo, ¿n-no?

-…¿No me entendiste, verdad?. –Suspiré.

-SÍ! Pero es que.. me preguntaba si tú me puedes.. ayudar.

-¿Eh? ¡Ni loco! –le respondí harto, quería irme de ahí.

´-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡por favor! –rogaba muy infantil.

-No, es tú problema, no el mío, esto te pasa por no poner atención en clase..

-P-Pero si no paso ¡mi padre me va a matar!

-Ya te dije que.. –la miré de nuevo, para verle con mala gana y se rindiera, pero mi plan falló, pues ya tenía un rostro de preocupación.. sus ojos estaban cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.. sentía por dentro que si la hacía llorar, sería el idiota más grande del mundo ¿pero por que si apenas la conocí, y yo sólo vine por mi cartera y nada más?. Ahí no tuve otra opción.

-Tsk, de acuerdo..

_¿De verdad? –Se esperanzó con sus manos juntadas.

-Sí.. pero no nos iremos hasta que termines y aprendas todo. –Le dije en ultimo para continuar con mi ''clase-no-pagada-e-indeseada'' a la tal Tateyama. Pasó un buen rato, esta no entendía al principio, hasta quería golpearle con el libro de texto, pero eso sería tonto y aparte, no podía pegarle a una mujer.

-..Y Esto es así, para que salga este resultado.

-Hm.. P-pero.. ¿Por qué se hace así?

-Agh, ya te lo explique, ¿Qué no? –me estaba acabando mi poca tolerancia.

-S-Sí pero.. la verdad no entendí..

-Dios mío. Mira, esto se hace así, pasando a esta operación. Ya una vez hecha, sale esto que ..

-Es el primer resultado, y si hago esta operación así… sale el resultado final. –me interrumpió resolviendo el problema, ¿por fin entendió?.

-Sí.. así es… hasta que entiendes. –no le sonreí ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Genial! ¡Fue fácil!¡ Al fin lo logré! –celebraba la castaña a modo inmaduro.

-Sí.. bueno, ya es todo..¿no? –me estaba sintiendo libre pues ya habíamos acabado. Le costó casi 2 horas entender.

-Sí…perdón por hacerte esperar.. –la vergüenza llegó de nuevo a su cara.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó.. Bueno, tengo que irme, si no me voy ahora, me matan y estaré frito.

-Hehe~ -La joven se rió un poco.. era una risa tierna, no lo niego..¿que?.

-¿De que te ríes?.

-N-No, ¡nada! Eh.. Gracias por ayudarme, Shintaro..

-Uh.. no hay de que.. ¿me llamó ahora por mi primer nombre? ¿Quién se cree que es? Por un lado me sentía molesto, sólo mi madre y mi padre me llamaban por mi nombre, pues claro, ellos confiaban en mí por ser su hijo pero.. Cuando dijo mi nombre, me sentía.. ¿alegre? Por dentro obviamente, no era capaz de sonreír aunque me contaran un chiste estúpido.

-''La pasé muy bien contigo, Shintaro.. fue muy divertido y alegre.'' –fue lo que mis oídos captaron de un susurro de ella, pero no estaba seguro, así que le pregunté.

-¿Qué dijiste?

¿Eh? N-Nada… ¿n-nos vemos mañana?..

-….Nos vemos mañana. –terminé de despedirme, y ya pude irme libremente sin que me detuvieran, pero puedo jurar que cuando le di la espalda, ella… sonrió.

-Al día siguiente-

-¡Buenos días! –escuché la misma voz femenina, saludando, pero no sabía a quién.. ¿era a mí?.

-Este… -llegó pero ahora conmigo, yo por mi naturaleza ignoré.

-Oye… ¡m-mira lo que recibí de calificación por parte de mi padre! El sabía que estudiaría, por lo que me preguntaría varias cosas, hasta me puso un examen y puede decirse que es lo mejor que he sacado.. –Estaba a punto de decirle ''Ajá, si claro, ahora ve a presumir tu absurda calificación de 0 a otros'', pero fue distinto.. Mostraba de nuevo su sonrisa, pero cómo era de día y podría verle mejor, me le quedé viendo unos instantes. Los rayos del sol que le hacían deslumbrar ese gesto cálido de parte de ella, parecía decirme indirectamente ''Gracias de nuevo, eres muy bueno'', pero yo no entendía. Su sonrisa se volvió más brillante que la de ayer, y yo cada vez le prestaba más atención.. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué la observaba tan detenidamente, si no llevaba más de un día de haberla conocido? Era inexplicable..pero regresando a tierra firme, me mostró su ''examen'' hecho por su padre, y lo que había visto era un 85, no era tan malo, malo sería sacar 50 de nuevo o menos.

-¿Eh? ¿Estas bien…? –me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Ah? Sí.. –para mi suerte, el profesor llegó al aula, por lo que esa ojicafé se fue a sentar.. a mi lado. La clase empezó a su transcurso, y siquiera prestaba atención, pues el maestro hacía repaso grupal porque la mayoría sacó malas calificaciones –no tan malas a comparación de la chica de bufanda roja- y yo, pues ya me sabía hasta lo que diría el docente. Pero no era el único que no prestaba atención..

-''Psst, Shintaro..''

-Eh.. ¿Qué quieres? –me decía escurridiza ella.

-Así como te llamo por tu nombre, puedes llamarme por el mío.. Ayano.–se apuntaba a sí misma .

-''Eh.. claro..'' –le susurré desinteresado, pues no me importaba mucho... El tiempo pasó igual de aburrido, hasta que el ''milagroso'' timbre del receso sonó, todos iban por el desayuno, a ''socializar' y eso, pero yo me quedé en el salón cómo siempre, leyendo un libro, pero mi lectura no duró bastante.

-Hum.. ¿Qué lees? –me preguntó la de broches rojos, apenas los había notado.

-Nada que te interese.. –mi actitud egocéntrica aún no moría.

-Eh.. –Cerré mi libro para verle la cara….

-¿No tienes que irte con tus ''amiguitas'' o algo así?.

-..No tengo.

-Huh… no puedes decir que te quieres quedar sólo porque no tienes amigos, pero yo ya se cual es la razón por la que no tienes… -respondí arrogante, esperando a que se fuera para dejarme leer en paz.

-Quizás tengas razón, quizás no, pero suelo ser muy tímida a veces.. –bajó la cabeza un poco, ahí me sentí algo extraño, pues le miraba.. ¿deprimida?.

-E-Escucha, que seas así no te da indicios de que te juntes conmig—no pude seguir con mi sermón, pues se quedaba callada y con cada palabra que le decía, se sentía peor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿preocupándome? Debería estar regañándola, quizás ya me hubiera ido si siguiera insistiendo, pero me quedé ahí..

-Eh. Olvídalo.. –suspiré nuevamente.

-Tengo a mis hermanos, pero puedo hablar con ellos fácilmente porque están conmigo desde hace mucho, en cambio aquí… no soy buena con las palabras. –Antes de decirle ''ya me di cuenta'', me levanté y dejé mi libro en la paleta de mi asiento, retirándome a la puerta, no me fui sin antes detenerme y volverle a ver, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Quieres venir a desayunar? –pregunté naturalmente.

-¿Eh..? ¡C-Claro! –se levantó rápido y se acercó conmigo, Nos fuimos.. ¿juntos? Sí, juntos a la cafetería, tomamos nuestros alimentos y nos regresaríamos al salón, pero ella no quería, me insistió con ir a un patio de la escuela, que yo sepa, no había patios.. pero seguramente no sabía ni de eso por pasarme todo el rato en el salón. No tuve de otra más que aceptar e irme al lugar indicado. No mentía, había un gran patio, pero sólo una parte de este era especial para ella. Nos fuimos a un sitio solitario, pero ahí los rayos del sol daban la perfecta esencia, sin olvidarme de que podrías recostare debajo de un árbol de cerezos. También acostado podrías admirar los destellantes cielos azules acompañados se las blancas nubes que te tranquilizaban por su suavidad. Nos fuimos ahí, ella se recostó a mi lado, yo mantenía algo de distancia recargándome en el tronco del árbol. Empezamos a comer nuestro desayuunos, había un gran silencio hasta que..

-¿Por qué no te sientas? –me preguntaba curiosa, más obvia no podría ser mi respuesta.

-No me da la gana..

-Hm.. siéntate, es muy tranquilo estar aquí, y más recostado –me sonrió de nuevo, pero la sombra del árbol no me dejaba verla bien. Le hice caso para que no volviera a pedírmelo a berrinche. Dejé mi plato ya vació a un lado mío, sentado pero aún recargado enel tronco.

-No, no.. Recuéstate cómo yo..

-¿Eh? –me quedé confuso.

-Te estás perdiendo de una maravillosa vista, por favor, recuéstate ¿sí?~ -yo no se cómo, pero cada vez que me hablaba así me dejaba llevar y le hacía caso. Obviamente guardé bastante distancia, y llevé mi mirada hacia arriba.. ella tenía razón. Los pétalos del árbol caían cómo una delicada y lenta lluvia tranquilizadora, los rayos del sol y la claridad del cielo me hacían sentí con un aura tranquila y pacífica, como si nada malo fuera a pasar en mi vida. No puedo mentirme, me gustaba el ambiente, pues la primavera era una estación ''mágica'', según todos, porque ahí era cuando las flores mostraban su mejor lado y alegraban el alrededor. Pero lo siguiente que ví.. puede decirse que.. es mejor que ver una flor abriéndose, u oír a las aves cantar. Tateyama se levantó un poco sin abandonar el pasto, me miró con una sonrisa, que era el triple de veces más radiante, hermosa y cálida que las otras veces que me muestra el gesto. Las flores de Sakura hacían un escenario pintoresco, rosado para ser exacto, perfecto para que la ojicafé se viera más preciosa que una obra de arte o el mismo cielo azul. No sabía que hacer o decir, apenas podía verle, pero si me volteaba, perdería la oportunidad de ver algo así de… perfecto. No podía creerlo, me estaba gustando verla así..¿que me sucede? ¿Qué he hecho o que me ha hecho? No lo sé, pero algo tenía seguro.. me encantaba su sonrisa..y con el pasar del tiempo, yo sentía que me moría cada vez que la veía. En cada momento que observaba, no podía despegarme, y cuando estábamos en clases ella me hablaba y yo poco a poco le prestaba atención, no le decía nada, no se si era para no llamar la atención al profesor, ignorarla, o no querer interrumpirla porque nunca la perdía de vista hasta cuando me hablaba, me distraía por ella.. puede decirse que ésta ultima razón sea la del primer lugar. Cada hora, minuto, y segundo que tenía con ella, me hacía sentir cómo en las nubes, ahora no me le despegaba ni ella de mí, cuando reía, me sentía el más afortunado del mundo.. no, del mundo no, el universo.. que digo, ¡de la galaxia! Porque era el único que podría escuchar su suave y tierna voz. Su forma de verlas cosas era sumamente especial, hasta le entendía y me gustaba.. cada clase con ella era un regalo divino con cada sonrisa que me daba, mi corazón se empezaba a acelerar. Recientemente le desviaba la cara, no por grosero, es más, ya no le decía ''idiota'' u otro insulto, yo correspondía a lo que me decía. Me sentía tan bien con ella, que me empezaba a sentir de lo mejor. Si algo malo sucedía en mi casa y yo sufría por ello, era capaz de decírselo –y si lo había hecho- y ella tenía la respuesta, siempre terminaba animándome, pero de una forma no le sonreía, no sé por qué, pero ella me aseguraba que estaba calmado, y sí, acertaba. Per dejando eso, me regreso al cambio ya mencionado. Sentía que con tan solo tener la vista fijada a ella me ponía rojo, ardía de la cara, mis nervios me callaban.. pasaba saliva y no podía ni moverme. Ella se preocupaba por mí, me preguntaba hasta si me enfermé o algo, y yo le dije que no.. tanto se preocupaba que creía que le mentía y hasta me llevó al doctor un día, No tenia nada, y quizás el médico sabía la respuesta pero no me lo quería decir. El caso era que no podía controlarme, menos cuando se me acercaba demasiado y me colocaba la mano en la frente.. ahí me sentía sin aire, pues más rojo me ponía, exactamente al color de su bufanda característica. Estaba tan desesperado que me puse a leer en libros de texto y en enciclopedias médicas que había en mi casa, buscaba los síntomas pero nada servía, no había respuesta alguna. Pero puede decirse que.. un día, me enteré de la verdad.

-Ah, que pesado…el calor harta mucho y la clase también.. -se quejaba ella, pero traía su búfanda.. era verano la calima pegaba más fuerte, pero la chica , aunque fuera el día más caluroso de todos, se quitaría su prenda rojiza.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la bufanda? –le preguntaba yo con curiosidad.

-¿Eh?.. ¿se me ve mal?.

-N-no, es sólo que… ¿por que siempre la traes puesta aún en verano? –''Ayano'' me sonrió… no de nuevo. Era incapaz de decirle ''hey, no me sonrías que me pongo extraño'', además sería tonto ¿Qué no?.

-Es muy especial, no me la quito ni aunque sea el fin del mundo.. –rió un poco. Su voz sonaba algo sensible, ¿tenía un significado tan especial?.

-¿Sabes por que uso una bufanda y más de un color rojo? –y quería saberlo, no es cómo si muriera por saberlo, pero si me interesaba.

-Esta bufanda tiene el color de los héroes, el rojo. Es mi color favorito, y… de pequeña, juagaba a ser una heroína con mis hermanos, ellos eran algo fríos, pero les gustaba jugar.. yo era la líder, y mi padre fingía ser el villano. Cada quien tenía un objeto que le identificaba a cada uno, yo por mi parte tomé esta bufanda.. era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en mi niñez.. –esta se veía tan nostálgica, claro, no dejaba de sonreír.. era tan especial.. yo no tenía algo parecido, pero sentía entenderle. Lo siguiente que pregunté, me hizo dudar de mi mismo..

-¿Aún juegas con tus hermanos? –le pregunté.

-¿Ah..? P-Pues.. si te digo la verdad.. ¿no te ríes? –decía avergonzada.. se veía linda.

-No me río.–levanté un poco mi mano, mostrando la palma, siendo un signo de promesa.

-Muy bien.. pues, sí, sigo jugando con ellos.. a mi edad no debería pero..

-Quiero jugar contigo.

-¿Eh..?! –se quedó sorprendida, hasta algo ¿sonrojada? Pero no lo niego, ese tono en su cara le iba muy bien.

-¿D-De verdad?..

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?.. me gustaría ser tu aliado, y por cómo describes a tu familia, me gustaría conocerla.

-Shintaro…

-Espero un día poder ir contigo a tu casa, claro, un día en vacaciones..

-Eh.. ¡c-claro! ¡Claro que puedes ir, me dará gusto que los conozcas, se llevarán bien! ¡lo sé!. Terminó diciendo alegre, me sentía muy bien, conocería a la familia de mi.. mejor amiga. Ahora que lo recuerdo, era el último día de escuela, no habría ''evento'' pues era algo costoso y nos cobran pro ser alumnos, ¿Qué les pasa? Y ella y yo no disponíamos del dinero para ir, además, creo que no era lo ''nuestro''.

-Oye, ya que es último día..nos podemos ir… ¿j-juntos? –preguntaba esta algo tímida?

-Ah?.. S-Sí.. supon..go.. –le dije yo desviando de nuevo mi penosa cara, ahora los 2 estábamos igual. Las clases terminaron a su tiempo y forma ¡ya eran vacaciones! Lo mejor era que Ayano y yo accederíamos a la misma preparatoria, yo rezaría para que fuera en el mismo salón.. a mi lado. Nos fuimos tranquilos, casi aventábamos las hojas al cielo librarnos de los fastidiosos trabajos y tareas. Como era último día, nos quedamos un poco más tarde, pues ya el sol estaba retirándose, pero se veía espectacular esos tonos naranjas y amarillentos, se veía bastante perfecto. Mientras caminábamos hablábamos de cosas sin sentido alguno, hasta que el enorme y cálido sol presentó su mejor ángulo, deteniéndonos a mitad de un puente.

-…Wow, nunca había visto el atardecer.. y menos así de cerca..

-Querrás decir, así de esplendorosa.. –reí un poco, pues decir cómo si estuviera a centímetros del sol.

-Es muy hermoso… -sonrió mientras miraba el paisaje, cualquier ambiente, cualquier color y cualquier aura tranquila la hacían lucir preciosa.. ahí fue cuando el momento más inesperado llegó. Ella tomó mi mano, y no, no fue involuntariamente, fue con una razón…yo me quedé perplejo, mi mano estaba siendo tocada por la de ella.. mis latidos se aceleraron al máximo, mucho más que las veces anteriores.. ¿Qué era esto? ¡¿por que me pasaba esto?! Dejé en blanco esas incógnitas cuando correspondí… a su mano. Ella me miró sonriente, por dios, estaba que ardía, de nuevo ese sonrojo..

-¿Shintaro?.. –estaba a punto de despegar su mano, pero yo no la dejé.

-Vámonos… -le pude decir apenas con aliento, después de eso.. le sonreí. La primera vez que sonreí.. ¿Qué diría ella? No lo supe hasta que empezábamos a movernos de nuevo.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa.. –dijo muy sincera Ayano.

-...''Y A mí… me gustas tú..'' –ese fue mi pensamiento.. y esa parecía la respuesta. Ya tenía la solución a esta pregunta, a esta operación no matemática, a este sentimiento que me ponía cómo estatua.. Yo. Amaba a Ayano. Esa fue la última vez que la ví, juraba que no podía dejarla de ver cuando se iba por su camino a casa. Ahora lo sabía perfectamente.. pero el siguiente obstáculo sería decírselo.

Las vacaciones fueron algo aburridas sin ella, fui a un festival que había en la preparatoria a la que entraríamos, jugué con la tal 'Lightning Dancer ENE'', y le gané, ella se enojó, no se cómo, pero Ayano se hizo su amiga, y ella creía ser muy tímida para hacer amigos. Dejándonos de eso, no logré ir a su casa porque mi padre se fue con mi hermana menor, Momo, a la playa y yo ayudaba a mi madre en la casa. Le conté sobre Ayano, ella se sentía orgullosa de que su ''hijito'' tuviera amistades, pero no me agradaba cuando estaba de burlona diciendo que Ayano y yo seriamos una pareja perfecta, y cómo es mi madre, ya me suponía que sabía de mi secreto, no me molestaba, pero si decía algo a Momo, juro que no saldría de nuevo por que ella me molestaría el doble que o hace mi madre. Llegó finalmente un nuevo ciclo escolar, ya había ingresado éxitos a preparatoria, y con la castaña era pura suerte mía, aunque era obvio, yo le ayudaba.. lo que se me hacía curioso era que a veces ella hacía una ''pequeña obra de arte''–a principios de que estaba con ella yo era aún el ''ogro'' de la historia- se ponía a hacer grullas, le salían bien, y eso que eran hechas con los exámenes que reprobaba. Me gustaba, decía ella que representaban prosperidad, aunque ese significado no era aún confirmado ''oficialmente''.

-Ya en la preparatoria...-

-¡Shintaro! ¡Quedamos en la misma clase, no es genial? –me decía muy animada.

-Ah, s-sí.. –yo me alejaba algo nervioso, pues estaba muy cerca de mí, pero ahí se puso ''roja'' la cosa. Me atrapó del cuello con su larga y suave bufanda, obvio con delicadeza me acercaba hacia ella.

-Todo gracias a ti~ de nuevo, yo me puse penoso. Pero me gustó cuando me sentía muy cerca suyo, ella sonriéndome, yo.. intentaba sonreír cómo aquella vez… y lo logré. Entramos a clase y en cuanto íbamos a nuestro nuevo salón, nos encontramos con 2 conocidos de hace poco que ya había mencionado.

-¡Hola! Qué bueno que entraron.. a excepción de ti. –Me apuntó ''Lightning'', mejor dicho, Enomoto Takane con una mala cara.

-¡Así es! Ahora que estamos los 4, me preguntaba si.. ¿podíamos estar con ustedes? –sonrió pidiendo mi compañera.

-¿Eh? C-Claro.. por mí no hay problema. Contestó la pelinegra, aún mirándome de un mal modo.

-¡Po su puesto!~ terminó un chico con una marca de nacimiento en su mejilla izquierda, si no me equivoco, su nombre es ''Haruka Kokonose'', único compañero de Takane. Por lo que se, ellos iban a una clase especial, pues tenían una enfermedad y requerían atención determinada.

-¡Hey, ustedes 2, vengan! –llamó una voz masculina desde otro salón, parecía ser el de los 2 compañeros nuevos, pero lo raro fue que el que los llamó, sufrió de una caída, pues un estruendo escuchó y gritó ''¡A-Ayúdenme!. Eso provocó una risa pequeña a Ayano, haciéndome sonreír.-

-Debemos irnos, el maestro parece que no se lleva bien con el esqueleto.. –dijo sarcástica la de coletas.

-He~ está bien, ¡hasta luego! –se despidieron, yo sólo alcé un poco el brazo y los despedí sin decir nada. Cada par se fue a su aula correspondiente. De nuevo, -y gracias a Dios- Ayano se sentaría a mi lado, cómo en la secundaria.

-Que bien, nos podremos seguir hablando! –exclamó animada.

-Sí, lo sé… ''me gustas''.. -esto último salió solo...joder.

-¿Eh?

-D-Dije que me gusta..que estemos de nuevo ju-juntos.. ¿Qué dije? Lo hablé sin pensar, debo ser más cuidadoso, pues quiero decírselo en el momento especial. Me puse cómo tomate de nuevo, era inevitable, y ella sólo me miraba raro, pero luego volvió a sonreír. Tal y cómo en la secundaria, hicimos amistades per ahora con más gente, refiriéndome claro a Kokonose y Enomoto. Eran buenos chicos, y parecía que alguien tenía el mismo problema que yo, pero era ahora en caso contrario, Takane gustaba de Haruka. Los 4 juntos, no había nada que pudiera arruinar esto, jugaba contra Takane en los videojuegos y yo siempre ganaba, a veces me burlaba diciendo perdedora a esta, pero Ayano se enojaba con puchero y yo tenía la sensación de abrazarla o jalar delicadamente sus suaves mejillas. Había descubierto que el maestro de los 2 pelinegros era padre de Ayano, Kenjirou Tateyama, muy buen profesor, pero algo tonto, aun así era amable y confiable. A mi me miraba al principio con rencor,, pero ahora soy cómo su hijo. Nos llevábamos muy bien, había empezado my bien el año escolar, pero aún tenía el obstáculo de no decir nada a la chica que me gustaba. ¿Cómo le haría? ¿Recurriría con Haruka o Takane? Sería extraño, pero no a ninguno de los 2 acudí, Takane se lo diría por molestarme o Haruka soltaría la sopa sin querer, así que me tuve que resguardar el secreto.

-Shintaro, ve que te llevas muy bien con Takane y Haruka~ -me platicaba Ayano mientras el profesor no estaba, se había ido a una reunión, igual que el profesor Tateyama, por lo que la ''gamer'' y el ''dibujante' estaban en su salón, durmiendo, eso creo.

-P-Pues, sí.. ¿por que dudas?.

-Es que, te hiciste más sociable desde que nos empezamos a hablar.. –sonrió esta con sinceridad ¿había algo mejor que eso?.

-Pues.. sí.. pero.. quiero decirte algo…

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… -quería aprovechar, deseaba decirle ahora que no había muchos alumnos y profesores estorbando.

-Este… pero primero. ¿p-podemos salir de aquí?

-Oh… ¡claro!. –Ella aceptó mi petición, nos fuimos a un patio bien parecido al de nuestra secundaria, solo que más grande y más detallado. Al parecer no habría clases, sólo una hora que sería la ultima, tenía tiempo para hablar con ella sin molestias. Nos sentamos en una pequeña banca situada en frente de un rosal.

-Ayano..

-¿Sí, Shintaro?

-Este. Pues de lo que quiero hablarte es que.. t-tú eres una persona muy especial y..

-Eh.. gr-gracias..

-N-No, aun no termino. Lo que sucede es que, eres muy buena, y amable y-y contagias tu sonrisa a quien la necesite.. tu destellante… y bella sonrisa.. –me estaba poniendo al color de las rosas, no sabía si podría aguantar más.

-¿Ah..? –ella se ponía un poco colorada también, pero no tanto cómo yo.

-L-Lo que quiero decir es que tú… tú me.. me..me g—

-¡Shintaro, Ayano! ¡Ayuda! –se escuchó desde el segundo piso la voz desesperada de Enomoto, rápido acudimos con ella lo más pronto posible. Haruka no despertaba, y no se veía nada bien. No había ningún docente por desgracia, así que salieron rápido al hospital, que por suerte yacía cerca de instituto. Llegamos a tiempo, los 3 tuvimos que cargara Haruka, era pesado, comía cómo si n hubiera mañana y eso que nunca engordaba. El ya estaba en camilla, Takane pedía que le dejaran entrar, y no le dejaban hasta que lloró, realmente me sentía mal. Sólo la dejaban entra a ella, así que la esperaríamos afuera. En un momento Ayano fue al baño, dejándome sólo en la sala de espera. Pasaron 15 minutos, y ya había tardado. Dijo que sólo se echaría agua en la cara, pero era mucho tiempo sólo para eso. Tuve que avisar a Takane que la buscaría, ella entendió, quedándose con su compañero. Fui al baño pero no entré, toqué varias veces pero no hubo respuesta. Abrí un poco la puerta sin entrar, no había nadie, estaba muy silencioso, no accedí por completo pues era un baño de mujeres y además era muy obvio que no había nadie.. ahí me preocupé bastante. Recorrí cada piso, cada pasillo, cada sala de espera, cada consultorio, cada laboratorio y cada cuarto donde hacían las operaciones y nada, completamente solo, pero Takane y Haruka estaban seguros., pues había un poco del personal del hospital. No había huella de ella, nada.. Absolutamente nada, el asunto se ponía cada vez peor.

-¡Ayano! ¡Ayano! ¡AYANO! –mis gritos desesperados se disminuían, sentía cómo si me ahogara, un dolor en la garganta.. me daban escalofríos, y temblaba… tenía miedo de no encontrarla. Me detuve a medio camino, me perdí, y nadie me respondía, podría decirse que ya estaba muy lejos de mis 2 compañeros. Me dejé caer de rodillas, bajando la cabeza al suelo, mis ojos eran cristalinos… empecé a llorar.

-A-Ayano…¿dónde estás..? ¿A-Ayano…?... –me estaba rindiendo, era de lo peor, no sabía que le estaría pasando a ella ahora, y si regresaba con Enomoto y Kokonose a darles la noticia, pueden ponerse peor, hasta Takane sufriría también un ataque.. sí que me quedé ahí, sollozando… hasta que vi un pequeño trozo de papel, parecía de.. un examen de Ayano. Había varios trozos. Me levanté y rápido seguí el camino de trozos, hasta llegar a un cuarto cerrado con seguro.

-¡¿Ayano?! –grité esperando respuesta.

-S-Shintaro! Ayuda! –exclamó con mucho miedo, no me daba buenas señales. Empecé a golpear la puerta, jalar la perilla, todo tipo de movimiento brusco. Hasta tirar la puerta. Había un enfermero que estaba a punto de tocar a Ayano, ahí fue cuando sin darme cuenta, entré en acción.

-¿¡CÓMO PUEDE HACER ESO, SIENDO ENFERMERO?! ¡BASTARDO! –Me enojé bastante, era imposible.

-Calla, y déjame atender a esta muchachita.. –Ayano tenía tanto miedo que no podía ni moverse, yo no sé cómo, pero mi instinto me hizo agarrar al hombre del cuello por detrás, el me soltó un codazo en mi estomago, haciéndome escupir saliva. No me rendí ahí, volví con el viejo y lo voltée para darle un puñetazo en la cara, este al caer tocó bruscamente la propósito la pierna de Ayano, haciendo que esta gritara y empezara a llorar, ahí me enfurecí. Ya con el tipo en el suelo, no me tardé en ponerme a su nivel, tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y golpearle, le tomé del pelo y pegaba su cabeza contra el suelo las veces posibles hasta que quedara inconsciente.. Ayano se quedó sin habla, sólo lloraba… per estaba a salvo. Dejé al hombre herido y me acerqué a la víctima de Ayano, en el suelo, ella estaba cabizbaja, y le levante el rostro limpiando sus lágrimas.. no pude soportarla ver llorar, antes había dicho que si la hacía llorar me sentiría el hombre más idiota del mundo, ella lloraba por mi culpa, por no cuidarla… así que igual me puse a llorar.

-¿P-por que lloras…?

-E-es que no te cuidé bien y.. me estaba rindiendo a medio camino, quizás si no me hubiera detenido, el ni te hubiera tocado.. Además… estás llorando, y eso me duele..–me lamentaba, me sentía de lo peor.. igual agaché mi cabeza con tristeza. Ella tenía aun los ojos llorosos.

-S-Shintaro.. –su voz era dulce nuevamente, de una manera me dejaron de caer las lagrimas.. claro, me las limpió con sus delicadas manos.

-No te sientas así, es más… gracias por salvarme... te lo debo.. –ella decía con una sonrisa, queriendo lagrimear pero de felicidad, pero yo me le acerqué lentamente, poco a poco y..

-Ayano…yo te... Te amo…-la besé. El beso era uno lento, algo duradero, pero tierno.. estaba sintiendo sus suaves , suaves y dulces labios que aparentaban que eran cómo un dulce de cereza, y a eso sabía. Experimenté un cosquilleó en mi estomago, estaba colorado pero se me fue bajando con el pasar de los segundos, era maravilloso.. mi primer beso, con Tateyama Ayano.. no lo tenía planeado, pero sentía que si se lo daba en ese momento se calmaría. Ese sentimiento, fue sensacional y única.. y la mejor parte fue cuando ella correspondió. Por leyes de la naturaleza, nos separamos por falta de aire. Los 2, estábamos muy colorados y rápidamente nos desviamos la mirada.

-E-Este… y-yo.. t-te llevaré con Haruka y Takane, s-sabes dónde están, ¿no? –le preguntaba nervioso.

-S-Sí.. yo se dónde es el camino.. –ella me respondía de manera similar. Intentaba levantarse, pero no podía, el contacto que le hicieron bruscamente en la pierna le afectó tanto que no podía ni caminar, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer..la cargué delicadamente, ella no estaba nada pesada, muy liviana, así que no me costó sacarla de ahí y salir, encerrando al tipo con seguro. Ella mi miraba raro sobre por que eso. Y yo sólo reí. Ella me iba indicando el camino de regreso mientras la cargaba en mis brazos.. por el amor de..ugh, ¿estábamos ocultando los nervios para concentrarnos en el camino? probablemente si.

-¿¡Dónde estaban!? –nos preguntó molesta Enomoto, tan molesta que ni se fijó que llevaba en brazos a su amiga.

-E-Este.. fui al baño..

-¿Con el? –preguntó inocente Kokonose.

-¡S-sí!.. ¡qu-quise decir no! E-este.. –ahí fue cuando nos pusimos de nuevo en carmesí.

-Eh?!... Esperen un… -La pelinegra apenas reaccionó.- Tehehe.~ ustedes 2.. no me equivocaba.. –ella sonría maliciosa, nosotros sólo nos dimos la cara entre sí confusos, luego pensamos bien y nos enrojecimos, Haruka no entendía. El ya estaba bien, no era para preocuparse tanto sobre el porqué se quedaba dormido y no despertaba, solo le faltaba comer. Nos teníamos que ir ya a casa, pues ya era de noche, y esta vez nos fuimos de par en par. Takane con Haruka.. y yo con Ayano, que no dejaba de cargarla.. por suerte no había nadie viéndonos.. la dejé justo en casa, al parecer sus hermanos y padres no llegarían hasta las 10, y faltaban sólo minutos para que legaran. La dejé en el suelo con cuidado, ya podía moverse por si misma.

-Uhm, S-Shintaro…

-A-Ayano… l-lo que pasó hace rato.. –p-p.

-No te preocupes.. l-lo pagaré… con algo… y te responderé. –comentó dejándome en nervios.

-No es necesario..

-Claro q-que sí Shintaro. –me sonrió.

N-Nos vemos mañana… -dije ya tranquilizándome.

-S-Sí, hasta mañana.. terminó ella despidiéndose. Ese día fue malo, pero.. por una parte buena. Temo que tendría que esperar una respuesta de Ayano, sin darle prisa.

- A La mañana siguiente..-

Takane y Haruka ya estaban en sus clases normales, por suerte el maestro no se dio cuenta de nada. Peo ahora la cosa estaba difícil entre Ayano y yo, porque con tan sólo vernos nos desviábamos la cara penosos, pues nos acordábamos del beso de ayer. La otra cosa que no entendía era que Ayano cargaba una bolsa, no sabía que era pues era negra. ¿sería mi regalo? Lo dudo, le dije que no debía pagarme por lo de ayer, me bastaba verla sana y salva. Quería preguntarle, pero sentía que le incomodaría.. Ya en el receso, con los otros 2 chicos..

-Oigan, ¿Qué tanto hacían ustedes 2 en el baño? –preguntó de estorbo la de coletas, yo escupí el jugo a otro lado y Tateyama casi se trasguñaba, pero suerte se ''salvó''.

-N-No es lo que piensas.. –dije yo nervioso.

-E-Exacto.. –siguió la de broches rojos y, Haruka aún no comprendía, al parecer.

-Pfft, un día lo descubriré. Finalizó Takane de brazos cruzados. De la pena Ayano sólo le hablaba a Takane y yo a Haruka, no podíamos ni decir el nombre del otro o si no nos poníamos como tomates. Pero en unos segundos Tateyama se distanció más de Mí y Haruka, obvio hablaba con el pero a mi me ignoraba, ahora que ría hablarle.. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿me odiaba por haberla besado sin permiso? Seguramente, pero me dolía pensar eso.. así que me distraje con Haruka hablando de videojuegos. Ya cuando era hora de entrar al aula, Haruka habló conmigo en privado, y creí que no entendía, pero estaba bien enterado, más que Takane.

-Shintaro, ¿la besaste? –ahí me quedé en blanco.. ¿cómo?¿cuándo? ¿DÓNDE?¿PORQUÉ? ¿Qué? Haruka supo.. ¿lo que pasó?

-Ah… -mi cabeza baja daba un sí, no le veía sentido negarlo.

-Uh, que valiente.. –se burló un poco.

-No te burles. -le dije algo incómodo.

-Ella no esta molesta contigo.

-¿Eh cómo es que…?

-Lo noté fácilmente. Tu sólo espera al final del día. –Fue lo único me dijo Kokonose antes de irnos pues el profesor nos regañaría si no llegábamos. Traté e ''calcular'' la situación ¿esperar a la salido? ¿Ayano tenía algo con Haruka? Sólo podía esperar. Intenté no desesperarme hasta que llegara la hora de salida, milagrosamente llegó rápido. Haruka y Takane se adelantaron, pues Takane quería hablar con el, ya me daba buenas pintas para él. Esperé a Ayano, le tocaba borrar el pizarrón, y cómo era enorme pues tardó hasta que llegara el atardecer. Cuando salió, avanzamos, no nos dijimos ni nos dimos la cara para nada, sumamente incómodo, hasta que llegamos al puente por el que siempre nos íbamos a casa. Otra vez.. el atardecer había hecho de las suyas, se veía un bello espectáculo anaranjado y amarillento, cómo el día en que nos tomamos las manos..

-Shintaro. Cierra los ojos.–se detuvo en un santiamén, y se puso a verme, cara a cara.

-¿Ah…? D-De acuerdo..–pregunté yo, extrañado.

-Toma-.. –pude sentir cómo algo estaba detrás mío, cómo si me estuvieran vistiendo, pues me tomaban las manos para introducirlas cómo a unas mangas largas, yo no dejé de cerrar los ojos, seguramente me daría la indicación de abrirlos en el momento que considerara el indicado.

-Ábrelos. –Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, y miré mis brazos ¿traía… una jersey roja? –miré a al agua debajo del puente que me reflejaba, y cómo estaba muy arriba, me vi con claridad… era.. una jersey roja, con líneas blancas a los lados.

-Gracias, de nuevo.. –dijo para que la viera.. Sonrojada y sonriente.

-Ayano..

-Gracias por lo de ayer.. y no sólo eso.. te debo algo más.. –me quedé en dudas, ¿a que se refería? Estaba a punto de hablar cuando se puso de puntitas y se acercó a mí, para que luego… me besara. De nuevo, sentí sus deliciosos labios, que se veían y sabían tan bien, el mismo sabor a cereza, y es que no usaba labial, ella era perfecta sin maquillaje. De nuevo sentí cosquilleo en el estomago, una sensación cálida me atrapó, el beso volvió a ser tierno y sincero, pero duró un poco más.. los 2 copresidíamos… era… era lo mejor que me pudo pasar. De nuevo el oxígeno se iba y nos separamos.. por desgracia.

-A-a-Ayano…

-No quería dejarte con duda, Shintaro.. eres un héroe… mi héroe. Es por eso que te dí la jersey.. yo la hice, y ahora eres parte de mi unión de héroes., además, me habías dicho que querías ser mi "aliado~". –decía muy tierna, era tan dulce con ese detalle.

-Shintaro.. eso que sientes por mí, yo también lo siento por tí. Puede que no lo hayas notado, pero si siempre estaba apegada a ti, era por ese sentimiento.. -Dijo por ultimo para acercarse a mí y abrazarme, yo le correspondí rápido. Sentirla en mis brazos, era cálida y suave.. tan abrazable, era el más afortunado de todos… la escena era única, el atardecer daba un toque perfecto a nuestra unión, nada podría arruinarlo.. Nos separamos, pero no nos soltamos las manos, yo la presionaba un poco, ella también a mí, eso indicaría que pase lo que pase, nos cuidaríamos entre sí.. Tateyama Ayano y Yo, Kisaragi Shintaro, éramos ya una pareja.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-''Eso, hubiera sido perfecto.''-<em>**

-Me susurré a mí mismo, tomando con fuerza la jersey que no vestía ahora, sólo la presionaba. Ahora era un tipo de negro, no había nada de vida en mí. Estaba recostado en mi cama soltando lágrimas silenciosas, tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos de tanto llorar, ni voz tenía para gritar más. Mi cara reflejaba mi horrible realidad. Me encontraba en mi cuarto a oscuras, el día estaba nublado. Era todo un silencio, y era un milagro, pues el virus que me jodía tanto –y residió hace poco en mi ordenador- llamado ENE, estaba callado, mirándome con una enorme lastima desde la pantalla, no sabía si hablarme o no. Tenía ganas de.. ahorcarla.. pero era imposible pasar mis manos por la pantalla. Eso que conté, era sólo una ilusión, un sueño.. ese sueño lo tengo la mayor parte del tiempo, no es el mismo pero ocurre algo similar, aunque este es el que más me ha ''gustado''. Es sólo una fantasía, porque nunca pasó, ni pasará. Porque ella se ha ido, y yo fui muy estúpido por haberla ignorado, maltratado, insultado… que idiota soy. Ahora me lamento mi gravísimo error de haberla ignorado, encerrado en mi pieza, llorando en secreto, tratando de eliminar esos memorias, pero por más que quiero, no puedo, no puedo deshacerme de ellas porque.. mis memorias.. todos mis recuerdos… son ella.

**_Ayano…_**

**_Yo te amo.._**

**_Te pido perdón.. y…_**

**_Por favor..._**

**_Regresa._**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>¿FEELS? POR SU POLLO D: (?)Bueno, lo que quería afirmar era que la forma en la que se conocieron el virgen y mi waifu (?) es la 'oficial'' pues eso pasaba en un CD DRAMA Del anime MCA -No es EXACTAMENTE IGUAL, es parecido :v y creo que más corto- así que ya saben, pierdan sus carteras y conocerán al hamor de su vida :3<strong>

**Unos se van a preguntar, ¿que coños fue eso? el que no entendió pues.. ¡HAY CHANCLA! (?) okno, pero.. les explicaré. Shin estaba imaginandose cómo hubiera sido todo si el no hubiera ignorado a Ayano, y Ene apenas llegó a su vida -cuando apenas llega, Shintaro ya era el NEET emo negro (?- ¿ENTIENDES MENDEZ? (?)**

**Bueno, ahora sin más preámbulos, me despido, JINZOU OFF!**

**Ah si, dejen reviews uwu, espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
